pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dartrix
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It is the middle-evolved form of Rowlet. It evolves into Decidueye. Biology Physiology Dartrix is an owl-like Pokémon. Its plumage is white, but it has brown feathers on his head, shoulders and back. Its heart-shaped, facial disc is also white, and it has black eyes with dim irises that normally seem shut, a squat beak that has a white upper jaw and orange-dark colored lower jaw, and two short tufts of quills on the back of its head. Two green leaves bend around its face, looking like an asymmetric haircut; the leaf on its right is longer than the one on the left. Under its chin are two smaller leaves that resemble a bow tie, and there are two pointed ones on its rear that form its tail. Its wings have two tan spots on the upper side and leafy plumage near the body on the underside. Inside the leaves under its wings are two orange-dark colored items like seeds. Dartrix has orange-dark colored claws with two toes confronting forward and one confronting in reverse. Behavior Dartrix is extremely sensitive to other presences in the area around it and can detect opponents behind it and throw feathers to strike them without even seeing them. This Pokémon conceals sharp-bladed feathers inside its wings, showing astounding precision as it sends them flying in attack. And it goes beyond propelling its blade quills in simple straight lines—it can even bend these feathers to change their trajectories! Revealing a certain snobbishness in its personality, Dartrix cares a great deal about its appearance, grooming its feathers in every spare moment. In truth, it’s also a bit of a birdbrain, with a tendency to bungle things up. Once it makes a mistake, it sometimes gets into a desperate struggle to gloss over the situation and ends up making a bigger mess than ever. At times, this Pokémon feels so bothered by its dirty or ruffled feathers that it can’t focus on battle. When it loses its focus, it sometimes even retires from the battle on the spot! It’s up to each Trainer to help Dartrix overcome this troublesome stage. If this Pokémon is with a Trainer who helps it through, its strength will grow hugely! Natural abilities Evolution Dartrix is the evolved form of Rowlet as of level 17. It evolves into Decidueye at level 34. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime Trivia *While Dartrix's eyes are often closed, it sometimes opens them in Pokémon Refresh and mostly anime to express facial expression. In the anime, Dartrix opened eyes can be as sharp as eagle/hawk, much like its final evolved form Decidueye. *Dartrix's in-game battle animation has is constantly pushing its bangs out of its face. *It bears some similarity to the Eleventh Doctor from ''Doctor Who, due to the bangs and leaves resembling coiffed hair and a bow tie. Origin Dartrix is based off of the barn owl, as it has a similar appearance. Its floppy bangs resemble those of the stereotypical snobbish metro image. Etymology "Dartrix" comes from "dart", referring to the sharp leaves that it throw like darts and ''Strix, ''a genus of owls. It may also incorporate "tricks", akin to its trick shot abilities. Gallery 723Dartrix SM anime.png 723Dartrix Dream.png 723Dartrix Pokémon HOME.png Dartrix_concept.png DartrixSprite.png ShinyDartrixSprite.png uk:Датрікс Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon